


A Series of Vignettes Regarding Oikawa Tooru

by jaxxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oikawa needs a hug, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: As the title says.Inspired by the writing style of The House on Mango Street.





	1. Alien

Feet firmly planted to the ground and eyes raised towards the stars, I inhale a deep, refreshing breath and wait.

It's pouring down harsh droplets of rain that build up on my glasses, but still I wait.

The ground is biting-cold on my bare feet, but still I wait. It's worth it. 

My shirt, stuck to my body, is heavy with water, but still I wait. 

I stand drenched head to toe, pale arms and legs, uncovered by clothes, are covered in goose bumps. I stand waiting. 

I stand here waiting. 

I hear them in my mind, telling me to leave and never come back, or telling me how much of a freak I am, how different, weird, crazy, and stupid I am. I hear them. 

So, standing here, in the pouring rain, I wait to be taken. 

I wait to be taken by the aliens.

They understand me, they will take care of me.

I wait


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we met.

I met him young. I had gained this new passion for volleyball when I turned eight, and I followed it wherever it took me. 

My volleyball landed right in front of him, and he, a scrawny mess of a boy, glared right at me. And I'm not going to lie, eight-year-old me nearly pissed his pants, as even then he had a killer glare. 

Apparently my ball had squashed a bug that he was studying, (it was new discovery, he had never seen one like it) and he insisted that I help him find a new one. 

So I did. 

We spent hours looking about the park, but never find another bug like the one I killed. 

He still hasn't forgiven me to this day.


End file.
